


Romance is Dead

by quiet__tiger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Jim is clearly out of practice (or just overzealous), and Bones calls him on it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Mar. 31st, 2010.

“Jim, I’m just really not in the mood.”

“Oh, come on, Bones. You’ll feel better when we get started…” Jim pressed up against him, laying down soft kisses against his jaw and throat that, in his present state of mind, McCoy just found annoying.

“I don’t want to get started. I just want a drink and to go to sleep.” He’d had a rough day in sickbay, and just the thought of the athletic sex Jim liked exhausted him.

Jim tried to walk McCoy backwards to his bed, and wound up stepping on his feet as he didn’t budge. “It’ll help relax you.”

McCoy just grunted.

“Just lie back and think of the Federation.”

Raising his eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest, McCoy replied, “So your method of persuading me to sleep with you tonight to relax me is to tell me to just try to not focus on it.” Jim opened his mouth for a retort, but he cut him off. “Yeah, no. You need to work on your seduction. I must be giving in too easy all the time if this is the best you can do. I’ve seen you work harder to get Scotty to share that poison he calls homemade whiskey.”

Enjoying the gaping expression on Jim’s handsome face, McCoy couldn’t help but smirk. “I’m gonna go to my quarters and drink my own liquor and lie down, without the Federation. Come get me when you’ve thought of something else.”

“But Bones…”

“Nuh uh.” McCoy left Jim with his exasperation, and waited until he was in the hallway to smile. Maybe he wasn’t in the mood, but Jim at least gave him something to smile about.

And he’d probably acquiesce when Jim stopped by later, no matter how bad his method of persuasion was. The sex would help him relax; he just didn’t want it now.

Especially with the Federation on his mind.


End file.
